


За вороным конем

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: Краткое содержание: по ночам Мандерли снятся серо-пепельный мир и чужие фиолетовые глазаПримечание/Предупреждения: использованы мотивы из легенды о ночной кобыле.





	

По ночам Мандерли снятся пустые темные перекрестки, опущенные ветви ив и плеск воды вдалеке, стылый ночной туман и чужие фиолетовые глаза.  
Это повторяется каждую ночь, и он уже может пересказать этот кошмар в подробностях, но не станет — не найдется слушателя. Но он помнит, как выходит на пустынную и пыльную дорогу, помнит, как бредет дальше, как ноги подкашиваются от усталости, а на волосах оседает седой пепел и прах.  
Помнит, как выходит на перекресток.  
Там его ждут всегда, но Мандерли мечтает, верит, что однажды он пройдет этот путь, а там — не будет никого, никто не захочет забрать его из этого запыленного мира. Мандерли не хочет отсюда уходить — ему легче бродить в одиночестве по серым дорогам, чем мчаться куда-то в темное царство призраков, ночных видений и кошмаров.  
Но он проходит этот путь снова, и снова — знакомый перекресток, где его всегда — неизменно и постоянно — ждет вороной призрачный конь. Окутанный силуэтом тьмы и ужаса, с черной, завивающейся кольцами гривой, высекающий искры копытом. Ночной конь смотрит на него, поблескивая в темноте фиолетовыми глазами, подходит ближе, будто предлагает оседлать его, тихо ржет, словно бы наслаждаясь замешательством Мандерли. Но Мандерли привык, он не боится этого коня — он просто бродит вокруг него, стараясь не смотреть в дьявольские фиолетовые глаза, молчит, вспоминая старые легенды, и ждет рассвета.  
Конь уносится галопом в фиолетово-черную дымку, теряющуюся где-то вдали, как только на пепельный мир опускаются тусклые рассветные сумерки. Он ржет при этом чуть разочарованно — он ждал Мандерли всю ночь, надеялся, что тот все-таки сдастся, прильнет к его шее, вцепится во вьющуюся гриву.  
— Не дождешься, — произносит Мандерли надменно и немного хрипло, пускай — перед ним все равно конь, хоть и ночной, дьявольский, призрачный.  
На рассвете Мандерли уходит и сам — просыпается дома, в своей спальне, и отстраненно стряхивает с подушки пыльно-серый пепел. За окнами понемногу сереет рассвет, и первые несколько секунд Мандерли не понимает в каком он мире — в настоящем, реальном и красочном или все еще в пепельно-лунном. Перед глазами стоит серая темнота, и только через несколько минут солнце окрашивает предметы в их цвета. Тогда Мандерли поднимается и сразу же идет в душ, меланхолично глядя на то, как стекающая в канализацию вода становится мутновато-серого цвета.  
«В тон глазам», — мрачно шутит он сам с собой.  
Мандерли думает о том, что в его настоящей жизни полно красок — настоящих, солнечных, горячих и ярких. Он всегда светится ухмылками и часто заливается довольным смехом, он любит бродить по саду, срывая приглянувшиеся цветы. Его потом отчитывает Роше — тому садовник не боится рассказать, пусть и осторожно — а Мандерли только равнодушно пожимает плечами и оставляет немного увядшие цветы на своем подоконнике. Будто верит — утром, когда вновь не будет солнца, цветы смогут заменить его хоть ненадолго, передать свои краски этому сереющему миру. Но цветы не спасают, и Мандерли снова ждет утром солнца, а перед глазами пляшут сумасшедшие танцы извечные тени и сверкают вспышки фиолетово-черного огня.  
Мандерли ненавидит серый цвет, но продолжает неизменно носить серые костюмы тут и оставаться в пепельно-пыльном мире, а не уезжать вдаль — там.  
Потому что фиолетовый цвет он ненавидит еще больше.

В эту ночь все почему-то иначе. Воздух в пыльном мире другой, свеже, ярче, но Мандерли чувствует — это обман. Почему-то привычные серые дороги, пепел под ногами и тишина его медленно убивают, пугают, тянут к себе.  
— А что, если я слишком долго здесь остаюсь? — шепчет Мандерли беззвучно, и первый раз за длинные ночи в этом мире ему становится по-настоящему страшно.  
Он бежит, теперь уже не разбирая дороги, мчится туда, на перекресток, и вспоминает, что раньше ему хотелось, чтобы его там никто не ждал. Чтобы он провел эту ночь в одиночестве среди этой бесконечной серой пыли и чтобы однажды эта пыль задушила его. Она набилась бы ему в ноздри, пролезла бы в горло, закрыла бы глаза, укутала сплошным серым покровом — и понемногу он бы превратился в такой же серый пепел под чужими ногами.  
— Пепел или прах? — кричит он неслышно. — Пыль или чужие останки? Покой или смерть?  
Он не знает ответа и несется вперед, к перекрестку, надеясь, что его ждут.  
Вороной конь — конь-призрак, конь-тьма — стоит на месте. Все так же горят фиолетовые глаза, все так же сыплются искры из-под его копыт, все так же впереди полыхает фиолетово-черная тьма.  
— Забери, — тихо просит Мандерли и обнимает его за шею, впервые прикасается к коню-ночи, и его шкура — гладкая, атласная, шелковистая и теплая. Мандерли смотрит в его глаза и видит, как за его собственной спиной поднимается серое облако пыли и захватывает, поглощает весь пепельный мир.  
Конь согласно опускает голову, помогая ему взобраться, и через пару секунд Мандерли уже мчит вперед, в фиолетово-черное царство призраков, мрака и — спасения.

— Опять спал в беседке. — Роше будит его, поглаживает по голове. Серого пепла нет или он попросту не замечает его? — Не стоит, кошмары будут сниться, дурное тут место.  
Он зябко поводит плечами.  
Мандерли просыпается резко и смотрит на Роше непонимающе — как? Он еще жив, он еще в этом мире?  
Он смотрит на свои руки — нет ни пепла, ни пыли. Он помнит, как вчера летел вперед, помнит, как пересек границу тьмы, но не помнит, что было дальше.  
Роше смотрит на него уже встревоженно:  
— Мандерли, что-то не так? — ласково спрашивает он и снова гладит его по голове. — Если снилось что-то не то, расскажи мне — и оно забудется. Тем более, тебя сейчас одно дело ждет…  
Он чуть улыбнулся.  
— Убери руку, — хрипловато говорит Мандерли, не двигаясь с места. — Все в порядке.  
— Мандерли? — Роше прекращает улыбаться и убирает руку, но смотрит на него теперь внимательно и серьезно. — Очнись, будь добр. Тебя ждет Ронднуар через полчаса, приведи себя в порядок и иди к нему.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Мандерли, все еще сидя неподвижно. — Зачем я ему?  
— Познакомить тебя с новым партнером. Ведением дел с ним будешь заниматься ты, давно пора, — немного раздраженно откликается Роше и встает на ноги. — Мандерли, пожалуйста, это дело действительно важное.  
— Я приду, — тихо соглашается Мандерли и кивает, на что Роше снова улыбается и уходит неспешно из сада, не оглядываясь в его сторону.

До кабинета Ронднуара пятьдесят шагов, и Мандерли отчего-то кажется, что он знает, кого он там увидит.  
Он думает о том, как это будет и о том, что может ошибаться.  
Сорок шагов.  
Он вспоминает вчерашнюю фиолетовую тьму — она будто бы разговаривала с ним, окутывала, забирала к себе.  
Тридцать шагов.  
Под пальцами — теплая шкура и грива, чуть вьющаяся кольцами.  
Двадцать шагов.  
В глазах — фиолетовое пламя и огонь.  
Десять шагов.  
Он побывал в сердце ужаса и вернулся живым.  
Девять шагов.  
Он…  
Мысль Мандерли обрывается на полуслове.  
— Синьор Мандерли, верно? — Незнакомый мягкий голос со странноватым акцентом. Он тянет гласные и странно произносит согласные, а его обладатель кладет руку Мандерли на плечо. — Верно, это с вами меня хотели познакомить… Пойдемте вместе к синьору Ронднуару?  
«Какого черта, — хочется закричать Мандерли. — Еще девять шагов, почему?»  
Но вместо этого он поднимает взгляд и видит перед собой спокойные фиолетовые глаза, в глубине которых горит огонь.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — не зная, откуда это взялось, шепчет Мандерли, и ему кажется, что в чужих глазах он видит узнавание и легкую насмешку.  
— Боюсь, я вас не понял, — произносит незнакомец, не прекращая улыбаться, и тянет его к кабинету Ронднуара.  
«А ты еще и лгун», — думает Мандерли с легкой усмешкой.  
И уверенно следует за ним.


End file.
